Actors, TV hosts, performers or users alike, want their voice to be recorded or amplified in high sound quality while seeking a microphone which is as invisible as possible to not take away the focus of the viewer.
In order to attain and maintain a high quality sound recording, the microphone needs to maintain a very precise location in respect to the mouth of the user.
A lavalier microphone is a small microphone that is mounted to the user, e.g. to a shirt, in order to allow hands-free operation. A lavalier microphone is most commonly provided with a small clip for attaching the microphone to collars, ties, or other clothing. The cord may be hidden by clothes and wired to an auxiliary device such as a radio frequency transmitter kept in a pocket or clipped to a belt, or wired directly to a mixer or a recording device.
However, several problems arise in known assemblies of lavalier microphones. First of all, the clip may be bulky, lack precise attachment, and/or may damage the clothes to which it attaches. Secondly at least part of the conducting cable extending from the microphone may not be properly hidden. Lastly the microphone, cable and clip assembly may be subject to noise e.g. from the cable scratching against the clothes near the microphone, or the clothes scratching directly on the microphone.
DE 10 2008 005 109 A1 discloses a clip-on microphone wherein the microphone cable is provided in a clamp and having a microphone cable running within an arm of the clamp on a rear side and behind a piece of clothing of a person. However, the clip-on microphone in accordance with DE 10 2008 005 109 provides a clamp visible for an observer. Furthermore, a microphone in accordance with DE 10 2008 005 109 is prone to noise due to its position, and a wire provided in a clamp may be subject to failure.